<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[Podfic] Called Home by semperfiona_podfic (semperfiona)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28558542">[Podfic] Called Home</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/semperfiona/pseuds/semperfiona_podfic'>semperfiona_podfic (semperfiona)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cthulhu Mythos - H. P. Lovecraft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Deep Ones, Family, Gen, Ocean, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:55:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28558542</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/semperfiona/pseuds/semperfiona_podfic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of "Called Home" by Measured_Words</p><p>Read for Voiceteam Mystery Box 2020</p><p>Author's original summary:</p><p>When she was young, she felt an affinity for the sea, though she’d never seen it in person.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Voiceteam Mystery Box 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[Podfic] Called Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/373718">Called Home</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Measured_Words/pseuds/Measured_Words">Measured_Words</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="podfic"><p><br/>
</p>
<p></p><div class="cover"><p><br/>
<br/>
</p></div><div class="content"><h3>Details</h3><ul>
<li>
<b>Length:</b> 0:06:45</li>
<li>
<b>File Size:</b> 6 MB</li>
</ul><h3>Streaming &amp; Hosting</h3><audio></audio><p><br/>
</p>
<ul><li>MP3 on Google Drive <a href="https://drive.google.com/file/d/1lNj8KYJ3MtElYxR4muUoPRruAcy-wH19/view?usp=sharing">here</a>
</li></ul><h3>Credits</h3><ul>
<li>
<b>Text:</b> <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/373718"><em>Called Home</em></a>
</li>
<li>
<b>Author:</b> <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Measured_Words/pseuds/Measured_Words">Measured_Words</a> </li>
<li>
<b>Reader:</b> semperfiona</li>
</ul></div></div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>